


Take Me

by Hvy_Metal_Pacifist



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Assault, Camper Davey, Counselor Max, Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Hardcore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Age AU, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Size Kink, Slow Burn, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist/pseuds/Hvy_Metal_Pacifist
Summary: Max is Camp Campbell's newest counselor and fresh from being kicked out of his parents house as a twenty-two year old slacker with nothing to show. As the summer gets into swing though he finds that kids are more of a handful than he thought. Reverse AU belongs to Sheriffbuddy and I encourage you all to check them out.





	1. Blue Balls

Max lay in his bed well after he should have started the morning. It was Saturday, the first day of camp and a bus-full of little shits was on its way here to make his life hell. He supposed complaining was useless as he could have just declined the guy Campbell’s offer of a job, but nothing he was qualified for was paying this well even if it was just peanuts. His co-counselor for the summer and essentially supervisor Gwen gave another almighty set of knocks against the door.

“LET’S GO,” she yelled through the door. God, he fucking hated when she spoke “The bus is almost here!”

“One minute,” he yelled back much more nicely. He’d rather slit his throat than keep up professional pleasantries with the she-bitch, but he liked having a paycheck slightly more, so yeah, he played nice. “I’ll be out in a sec.”

He let his eyes drift from the door, back to his hand desperately pumping away on his groin, and finally closed them trying to think of anything to chase the orgasm he’d been unable to satisfy for nearly a week. He wasn’t hard through the entirety of the six days he’d been in Sleepy Peaks, but damn he might as well have been. All night he tossed and turned trying in vain to feel some semblance of calm inside, but every stray thought led back to wanting that release. The tension of his hand increased. He felt the end so close. His hips were rocking up into his closed fist, he could feel his balls drawing up and his mouth was bone dry from the panting. So close. He was going to—

“MAX!” Gwen boomed. The door sounded like it would break from the hinges.

“God damn it, I SAID GIVE ME MINUTE!” But it was too late. He could already feel the high slipping away, and the harder he pumped the more the rising high was replaced with the pain of too much friction. Fucking Gwen. She was going to kill him for yelling at her. She jimmied the door open just as he pulled up his pajamas. She stomped over to where he was failing to hide his obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, little man, but you better find out.” The ‘little’ comment wasn’t lost or soon forgotten. He’d long forgone the tiny stature of his childhood, but Gwen still had several inches on him. He’d remember that the next time he replaced her birth control with sugar pills.

He grit his teeth, glad she was as unobservant as she was loud. “I heard you, Gwen. Want me to get dressed or just greet the campers like this?” He used on arm to indicate his ratty sleepwear, the other stayed inconspicuously over his groin.

“Honestly? I don’t care. If you’re not out there when the bus gets here, I’m telling Campbell things aren’t going to work out. Got it?” She stabbed a dollar store manicure into his chest to really get the point across. He was ready to kill her.

“Yeah, I got it. Can you go now?” He was all too aware the pressure his own hand was having on his already strained cock. “Please?”

“I don’t care, just get moving,” she said before leaving.

When the door closed, Max’s legs buckled and he fell before catching the bureau to steady himself. His blue-balls ached and the pain was becoming unbearable. After a few quick breaths the pain subsided enough to get dressed. By the time he’d gotten outside, his erection had subsided enough not to tent ridiculously. He pulled his hoodie lower when bus turned into the camp. It came to a sputtering stop in front of the two counselors

Over the past few days Max had gotten used to the slacking off. Now, he would actually have to work. Just the thought of a dozen bratty kids running around, taking up his already limited time gave him a headache. It pounded along in time with the stomping of their feet as they hopped, crept, and strolled out of the beat-up ride.

They were a motley bunch. Ten short-stacks with rattling backpacks and bags stuffed full of the last bits of home they’d see for months came out and took places along the bus’ side. One of them reeked of citronella and as Max was taking stock, a shock of red visible through the line of windows made its way bouncing slightly along its path to the door before two bright eyes the same shade as pine needles, stopped to peek over the front bench seat then hit the ground with a hop.

“Hello everyone, welcome to Camp Campbell,” Gwen droned with the bare minimum of employment mandated enthusiasm. Most of the campers seemed equally unimpressed. Some looking off into the patches of forest green that broke up the lines of timber structures. The redheaded boy, shorter than the rest, was the only one who looked absolutely enthralled with his surroundings which put a disgusted look on Max’s face. “My name is Gwen, and I’ll be your senior camp counselor.” Her voice betrayed the narcissism behind using her title on a bunch of children and it dropped back to the apathetic drawl when she motioned to Max. “And this is our co-counselor Max. He’s new to Camp Campbell just like you all, so be sure to give him plenty of warm welcomes.”

Now that was just malicious. Having any one of these urchins thinking it was okay to chum it up with him was nightmare enough, let alone the entire group and she knew it. Sometimes he regretted making her hate him. Sometimes.

“Ms. Gwen?” It was the short kid with red hair. His hand was up and waving like a schoolboy desperate for the bathroom.

“Yes, uh…,” she looked at the clipboard in her hands. “Davey, is it?”

“Uh huh!” he beamed back. Max gagged.

“What can I help you with?”

He pulled a piece of colored paper from a worn brown vest that looked like it had been ironed just a few minutes ago. “How come this place doesn’t look nothing like the brochure? My mom said,” of course he was a momma’s boy. “She said she didn’t think you’d actually have a game farm, but I said there’s no way a pamphlet would lie, and then she said,” the kid just wouldn’t stop talking.

Max zoned out the grating voice hoping to let Gwen deal with the little miracle while he let his mind wander to anything that was better than the embodiment of nails to a chalkboard, and for the umpteenth time that morning he thought of his cock and the desperate need that was growing inside him unable to be quieted for any amount of time longer than several moments. Even now, with that annoying ass kid continuing to spout off nonsense, a small part in the back of his consciousness was obsessed with wanting to get off. Max had the idea, just for a second, of how satisfying it would be to shut this damn kid up, to shove something down his throat.

“-and Daddy’s lawyers could-,” That got Max’s attention. Gwen’s too it would seem because he watched her paw through the clipboard until it landed on a file with a picture of a smiling boy. Under the photo was a long section written in red and at the bottom was a large cursive “CC”. He wondered why Campbell would have an interest in this kid. Enough to actually fill out paperwork at least.

Gwen stopped the boy before he go on another mile. ”Okay, okay, Davey. Let’s just calm down.” That earned some snickering from the others and a shade of scarlet to wash over Davey’s pale skin. He stuck out like a tomato, bright red in a green forest.

“I’m sure you’ll find that Camp Campbell is all of those things and more.” She completely forwent her previous apathy. Whatever was written in the kids file had her pulling a 180 and that had Max curious.

“For now, why don’t you all follow counselor Max to the Mess Hall for your orientation. Max?”

“Whatever,” he said turning, and lead them into the hall. When the kids had entered he spied Gwen over his shoulder, heading for the cabins. Davey was the last one. Still red-faced and sulking. _Good;_ Max thought as he directed the campers to take seats at the tables while he set up the player. It was a decade old and from a country that probably ended in ‘stan’, but eventually it hummed on and he took a spot near the door behind the campers. 

The video opened with the camera low over Lake Lilac. A bucolic yellow sun was in the corner frame casting a gold band that stretched from a far bank into the lens. The shot pulled back to reveal a pre-gray Mr. Campbell, hands on hips and one tree-trunk leg propped upon a lakeside boulder by a massive pine. His barrel chest was looking out over the water as it rose, then fell with a deep breath that fluttered through a mustache which looked more at home in a discothèque than in nature. Overall, he was offensive to pretty much all of Max’s senses, could almost smell the Aqua Velva the man surely bathed in.

 “Mother Nature, The Great Outdoors,” he turned to look into the camera. “The Wild. Hello everyone. I’m Cameron C. Campbell, benefactor of the world’s greatest summer camp, Camp Campbell.” An asterisk a pixel wide appeared in the bottom-left corner, the writing after it readable only under a microscope. “Like nature, your time here will be filled with adventure and learning.” Another flash of fine print longer than the last and gone by the time you could blink. Max checked out of listening at that point. He could hardly stand the man on the best of days, let alone having to sit through his propaganda.

Twice Max caught Davey stealing glances at him during the movie, and he was reminded again of the idea he’d had earlier, making what little room there was in his jeans shrink that much more. He was in the thick of wondering what that warm hole would feel like vibrating from wailing cries when the lights came up. The sudden brightness bringing with it the realization he’d just fantasied about skull-fucking a whiney kid while the great and not-full-of-himself Cameron C. Campbell spouted honeyed bullshit to soft jazz. Gwen entered and addressed the campers after giving Max a sidelong, disapproving glance top to bottom.

“Alright kids, are there any questions?” No, and she continued. Quartermaster joined her. “This,” she said, gesturing to QM. “-as you should know from the bus ride, is The Quartermaster. He’s the longest serving member here at camp and he’s going to go over a few things with you all while Max and I get your first activities ready. Sound good?” Davey gave the lone affirmation of excitement. The old man murmured and went before the campers by the serving window.

The two counselors stepped outside. Max started for the equipment storage but was jerked to a stop by Gwen taking hold of his bicep, spinning him around. Her mannish hand encircled his lack of muscle completely.

He snapped at her. “The fuck, Kong? Let go.” He already knew what she was going to say and wanted no part of that conversation.

Max had been unable to get any sense of release these past few weeks and for whatever reason his hormones were screaming sex, but Gwen didn’t know that. She had no right to anyway. Regardless, not only had Max become a right pain in her ass over these last few weeks, but she’d just walked into a room full of kids while the person responsible for them was skulking in the dark with a blatant hard-on.

“You know damn well what.” She nodded down. He was unsure exactly when the change in blood flow had happened but that shouldn’t really matter considering it was dark and the occupants of the room were otherwise distracted. Except for one. Had Davey seen? No, he couldn’t have, but he’d been so outspoken earlier. Hell, he wouldn’t shut up until he was told to. The kid would’ve made some remark, Right? He had to get Gwen off his case, for future privacy’s sake if nothing else.

“Look,” he started, trying to sound sincere, “it wasn’t intentional and it won’t happen again. Shit’s just been stressful. Besides, it’s not that big of a deal so lay off. It’s just a guy thing, okay?” He tried pulling away again.

Gwen released her hold and gave him a quick once-over.

“It’s fucked up is what it is,” she said, “and not something I should, or have ever thought I’d need to talk about. Whatever problems you’ve got going on; fix them. We’ve got bigger concerns.” Max was tempted to give a ‘bigger than me’ comment, but luckily fear of bodily harm stopped him.

“Like what? Not as if this job could be anymore uninteresting.”

“It can for your paycheck,” she said. Max’s interest was piqued again. Like Campbell, money was a quick way to his heart as well and a guaranteed way to make him give more than the minimum. “The whiney kid, Davey. Supposedly his parents are loaded and Campbell wants a piece. Feel me?”

“Yeah, cause it’s such a difficult concept that our boss is a greedy dirt bag. What, he want us to kill the kid or some shit, trick him into getting the cash?”

“No you-,” she sighed realizing he wasn’t serious. “We’re going to make sure that when the summer’s over and the parents get here Davey can say he had the time of his life and Campbell can schmooze on in and get some wealthy donors.”

That made sense. Everyone knows Campbell needed an almost constant stream of fresh funds to keep the army of agents after him of his back. But why did Gwen even care? She hated this place as much Max, and any instance of being forced to work any harder than normal was met with fire. She wasn’t a company girl without encouragement.

“What are you getting out of this,” he deadpanned. “And what was on that kids file?”

Max hated bullshit. Hated when people got the slightest inkling that he was anything but intelligent. Sure, he didn’t come off as the sharpest of tacks, but that from disinterest in most things, not a lack of talent. Remembering their conversation from earlier, he knew exactly who he was talking to.

Gwen was taken aback but she didn’t let it play across her. If Max hadn’t trained that particular skill with a life of shit people he wouldn’t have seen her hesitation. To her credit though she recovered quickly enough.

“Just some behavioral notes,” she said with a dismissive gesture. “That and a few allergies, nothing special.”

_She’s lying,_ he thought. Only Gwen and Campbell had access to the camper’s files. They were kept in the largest of the three cabins used by counselors, the one Gwen stayed in and locked whenever she wasn’t.

Nothing like a mystery to keep a hard-on down. Max joined his coworker and finished their walk to shed. Tonight he was going to burgle, his second favorite pastime.


	2. Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey embarks on his first big journey from home.

Little Davey Forester had a fascination with the outdoors for as long as he could possibly remember and he could remember quite a bit. It was a curse sometimes, but then how else could he memorize all thirty-five genuses of spruce with his favorite being picea mariana! The natural world was his specialty. From pebbles to mountains, and algae to trees, or fish or bear or honeybees, Davey loved it all. So when the stack of brochures his mother had gotten, after being begged to do so for months, slammed down on the kitchen table after school, he spent the rest of the night leafing through each one a half a dozen times until he found the perfect place to spend his first summer away. It would be a normal and happy experience for him, one he’d remember his entire life and shape the way he would live through it. To him, the world was a beautiful and magical place worth exploring. Later in life he’d realize he just wanted to escape from a life that would never live up; because sticks and stones don’t break your bones. People do.

His mother, Marilynn did not share his enthusiasm with nature, and as a result the catalogue of potential camps was not as well thought out as he had hoped. From what he could tell, she’d stopped at a highway rest area and picked one or two of each from the brochure stands placed by the door. The choices were sliming out close to the bottom of the stack, which at that point had become a sprawling mess on his bedroom floor. Davey was reading through the glossy booklets a mile a minute when the dull yellow sheet caught his eye and he dug it from the pile discarding the “Summer Winter Survival Camp” he’d been looking at. It was in Wyoming anyway, and he was getting bored with the plain states. Not that the grasslands weren’t nice mind you, he was just in the mood for some elevation.

“Camp Campbell,” he read aloud opening the tri-fold. The outer pages had the camp logo as well as a few photos of the grounds and campers engaged in a bunch of activities, but what caught Davey most was view of the lake taken at the end of a dock Davey could only hope was the real deal. The sun was low over the mountains and turned the scene into a rainbow of colors. If that was what he could wake up to every day, then this was a place he had to see

 “MOM! MOM!” Davey yelled all the way down the hall not taking his eyes of the paper, and into his mother’s bedroom where he leapt up onto the mattress holding out the pamphlet in both hands and into her bleary eyed face.

It took some doing, but after a week she finally relented and gave the go ahead. She was concerned the camp had almost no outside publicity, and its website was desperate for a makeover, but after a lengthy phone call with the camp’s owner she seemed far more willing.

A few weeks later and he was on a bus with a load of other kids he’d never met before, going to a place they’d never been. He loved going new places!

The trip took a little over four hours. Along the way, Davey filled several pages of his sketchbook and journal to document the journey. Odocoileus virginianus, he carefully printed bellow a fresh drawing of several white-tailed deer he’d seen in a herd coming over a rise that followed the highway. Deer were some of his favorite animals because everywhere you looked, there they were. They called any piece of green land home, and could outrun almost any predator. Yeah, sometimes he wished he could be like that.

A few drawings of rivers, a journal entry on the animals the other campers reminded him of, and then there they were. A bright green sign reading “Sleepy Peaks” passed them on the road. Ten minutes later the bus came into sight of the front gate while Davey was pouring over the brochure again. He held it up so the front page was superimposed over the actual camp entrance and he had the intention of pulling down the paper to reveal a sight as wonderful as was printed, but what came away was a sorry sight if he was being honest. The front sign that was hung over the road had several letters missing and was in need of a new coat of paint. Amongst other things. Davey thought it wasn’t a very good first impression, but you couldn’t judge a book by its cover.

Still though, he was aware enough of his own overly excited ways to know nothing ends up as great as he could imagine it being.

The road into the camp was a hundred or so yards of pitted dirt. The bus was jarred several times nearly knocking Davey from his seat. About halfway the pines on either side opened out and he could see the dozen timber structures and canvas tents that made up the camp proper. It looked just about as it did on the pamphlet so he focused on the two figures standing side by side where the bus was coming to a stop.

The two were a boy and girl. She had a hip thrust out and a clipboard in one large hand, he was slouched with both fists in a hoodie pocket pulling the shirt low. She stood with authority, shoulders square and chest out looking the exact opposite of the man who Davey could tell even at a distant that he would rather be somewhere else. The man’s hood was drawn up and his jeans were ratty but without holes so it took until the bus finally stopped before the two adults that Davey could really see the color of the man’s skin. It reminded Davey of the sunset in the picture of Camp Campbell and he was so involved in looking at him when the cold metal hook of the driver tapped his arm he jumped out of his skin and fell out of the seat.

“On yer feet young’un,” the old man said looking down at the boy. “Malingering won’t save ya now.” The Quartermaster had given each camper a gruff introduction when they boarded and Davey wasn’t the only one who thought the hook was a bit scary.

Davey started walking to the door but didn’t take his eyes from the man outside. He nearly fell again when he noticed the man was looking right at him through the window and was thankful his short stature kept him fairly hidden but not before he saw the man grimace and that made Davey feel… bad.

Maybe he needed help?

As the last off the bus, it was all eyes on Davey when he peeked out from behind the front seat at the waiting faces outside. He looked at the dark skinned man again and even though he still had a sour look, Davey was distracted enough from the other faces to hop out onto the ground.

“Hello everyone, and welcome,” the lady started. Davey learned her name was Gwen, and the mean looking man was Max. Mr. Max spent most of the introduction standing back and left of Ms. Gwen, shuffling from one foot the other and making an effort to keep his shirt low like he needed to use the bathroom. He didn’t look so angry anymore though, and once they’d went into the Mess Hall he seemed more normal. Maybe still a little mean. Davey was wondering if Mr. Max still had his problem, but Max caught him trying to look each time. That was okay because Mr. Campbell was talking on the movie and he was just about the greatest adventurer and outdoorsman Davey had ever seen. Gosh, he hoped he could be like that one day.

When the movie ended, Davey was excited as ever, at least he was until Ms. Gwen introduced the Quartermaster, which was dumb because they’d already met him on the bus. That was okay too because you have to respect your elders. Davey didn’t pay much attention to the presentation mostly because it was about stuff that was pretty obvious; The camp had a store that was open and run by the Quartermaster from two in the afternoon till eight each evening, closed on Sundays and open till ten Friday and Saturday. He was also the person to see if you need to requisition items like rafts and oars, or ropes and harnesses, basically anything specialized for a task the campers were free to use on days they had no planned activities. Those were free days and they would have at least one a week. So the brochure said.

It wasn’t long before Davey was getting bored. He could maintain a level of enthusiasm for most things far better than his peers, but even he could admit that there was only so much you could talk about a thing before you got to the point where you just repeated yourself, or lost train of thought all together and got very off topic. The Quartermaster reached that point a few times in the forty-five minutes Ms. Gwen and Mr. Max had been gone. When the door of the Mess Hall opened and Davey saw the dark skinned man walk in looking a bit more lively to ask if they were ready for their first activity, Davey may have responded a bit too excitedly for the situation. This earned him another slight scowl from the man that didn’t make the boy feel good about expressing himself.

When they were gathered up and heading out, when the kids at the front of the group threw open the doors to Campe Diem, this time it was Max who was caught looking by Davey bending over to tie his boots. Mr. Max must have had something big in his pock and he wondered for just a second as to what it was before joining the others and forgetting entirely.


	3. Nature Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds similarities between Davey's home life and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone care to co-write this with me? Find me on tumblr at 3inzane

 

Once Gwen had left, Max went to the storage building for the supplies they’d need to take the kids to their first activity. It was going to be a hike on the beginner courses around camp that would get them acclimated to the area and have them feel comfortable with staying in a new space. The hike also served to give the campers some supervised knowledge of the immediate area so losing them or them getting lost was less of a concern.

Inside the space were shelves of odds and ends. From the left, Max picked the first-aid bag and from the right a backpack of water, food, and other items they might need both for safety and convenience. Campbell was adamant when it came to safety, but spent almost no time or money to make sure it was an actual priority. Everyone knew the old man just wanted to avoid a scandal, not that he cared for anyone’s personal wellbeing other than his own.

  
Gwen shouted from the small rise where the cabins squatted, “Get the kids and meet me at Sun Bear in ten minutes.”

The Sun Bear trail was the beginners course. From there, Black Bear was the intermediary with rocky, twisting paths and a zip line that would bring riders back into camp. Grizzly was advanced with steep falls and jagged rock, but it lead to an observation point that overlooked the entire lake. If you knew which path to take, Black Bear also connected with the overlook toward its end.  

  
“Why can’t you get them?” he shouted back. He got the feeling Gwen would be delegating more of her work this summer than he'd like. She held out the cell phone and at the distance they were apart Max could still see the phone's screen displaying the contact photo for Campbell, he recognized it because Gwen had edited the photo with a pair of hand drawn red horns protruding out of the man’s grey head. He gave an apathetic thumbs-up and she returned into the cabin he’d be sneaking into later tonight.

  
Back at the Mess, he dropped the two bags outside the door before going in. The campers were in a pretty sorry state, to say the least. The Quartermaster was going on about ‘the war’ and most of the kids save for a bruiser named looked ready to end it all. He let the double doors slam shut behind and scared the audience to attention. The campers were grateful to get out and made a bee-line for the door following Max’s instructions to muster outside by the flagpole.

  
Once again Davey was last in the group so when Max turned to head out after scanning the room he was treated to a show of the redhead unabashedly bent over to tie his shoe. The thought of Davey bent over just like that (with a touch less clothing) was only partially reflexive. Max lied to everyone but himself, he wanted to fuck something, and while his tastes were mostly vanilla, at this point having a pulse was the only required criteria.

  
He was open to the idea of the opposite.

  
The kid caught him staring but made nothing of it so they went outside with the others. There were twelve campers in all, and like all times in Max’s life he divvied them up into categories that would make them easier to remember: A-listers, the popular kids and troublemakers, B list for the average weirdoes that were just there, and C list for the nobodies, not that he cared about half of them. Scratch that, they’d be lucky if more than three of them became anything other than shit stains on the earth in his eye.

  
Around the flagpole, Max laid down the law and explained what was going to happen. Gwen came shortly after and didn’t question why some of the campers were giving Max a wide berth. She didn’t need to ask, he was terrible with people in general, let alone kids. Why Campbell hired him in the first place was lost on her but honestly, she didn’t care enough to ask.

  
Gwen addressed the kids while Max took a step back making sure to keep Davey in his view. “Okay everyone, sorry I took so long but now we can finally get our first activity underway. Today, we are going to hike the paths that circle around Camp Campbell. We’ll start off with the beginner’s course, but we encourage all of you to try out the more difficult courses later on in the summer. Go at your own pace but make sure that you always get supervision on them. Before we head out I need a volunteer to--” Davey’s hand shot up at what was probably in his top-ten list of favorite words. Gwen sighed. “Davey, would you like to help?”

  
“Yes, ma’am!” Davey said. It was annoying, but if the kid was this willing then it wouldn’t be hard at all to keep him occupied and convince him of doing things he might not want.

  
“Great, then why don’t you get that green bag over there,” she motioned to the backpack with the water, map, and other supplies they would always take with them when walking out of camp. “You can be our navigator with Max. Sound good?”  
Of course, it did. Gwen gave her co-counselor a look that said, “For the love of god put in at least the bare amount of effort and don’t lose the only thing you have to be responsible for.”

  
He nodded and they gathered into a group with Gwen in the lead while Davey and Max brought up the rear with Max having to carry the heavy red first-aid bag. The trail would take them from the activities field on a slow arc that would bring them on the other side of the property in about forty-five minutes. It was meant to be scenic and show off the surrounding forest but in reality, they would never be more than a few hundred yards from the camp. Once on the trail, Gwen began talking about local flora and fauna so Max slowed his pace to drop back from the group so he wouldn’t have to listen to her. Davey had been listening intently but he too dropped back.

  
They walked like that for some ten minutes before Max noticed the camper beside him was falling into step. His much longer legs made the feat difficult, but not impossible as was evident by Davey’s exaggerated steps and the way the boy tried looking without looking at the tall man.

  
A few times Davey became too engrossed in the tempo and before he knew it was several paces behind having to jog to regain his place at Max’s side.

  
The trail’s halfway mark was an expanded seating and picnic area. It was before the turn to this that Davey dared to look from his own feet still carrying on their impromptu cadence, over the ground left to Max’s red and white sneakers that dragged from a lazy gait. Davey thought they could have used replacing a long time ago but they also looked cared for like the owner was always aware they weren’t meant to last.

  
Davey thought that was a very grown-up opinion.  
Mr. Max probably wasn’t as mean as he seemed. Maybe he should talk to him since that was the polite way to meet strangers but Max beat him to it.

  
“See something you like kid?” Max said. He was entirely aware Davey had been imitating and looking at him for several minutes now and caught him just as the kid made it to his ass hidden under the hoodie.

  
“Huh?” Davey responded looking up at the man’s dark face. At some point, Max had put up his hood.

  
Max raised an eyebrow. The kid hadn’t developed a sense of humor like he had at that age. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. You don’t talk much sometimes, do you?”

  
The counselor had meant the comment in passing and hadn’t been expecting an honest answer, but Davey wasn’t that type of person. “Mom says I can get on people’s nerves, and that it’s more important to listen. Do you think so?”

  
Max didn’t know what to say. He had the feeling that given the importance Campbell was putting on the kid and Max’s own disinterest in his wellbeing that Davey was more than likely not going to end this summer better off than when he came, but at that moment he didn’t have a snide comment.

  
“Yeah… I guess,” Max said. He searched for something else to say not caring for the silence. “What about your dad?” Max had slowed to let the camper keep up and Davey was now kicking at stones as they came along.

  
“Daddy works a lot."

  
The dull ache in Max’s groin flared in the silence but he couldn’t think of anything else to say so instead he waited for it to ebb. He pulled a small white pill from the bag on his shoulder and swallowed it dry.

  
“What’s wrong Mr. Max?” The boy asked.

  
“Hmm? Nothing, it's just an aspirin. And stop calling me that.”

  
“Do you have a headache?” He brought a bottle of water out of his own bag. The Campbell Corp logo would have kept Max at bay even if he had wanted it.

  
“No thanks kid, and no, it’s nothing you need to worry about,” Max said dismissively.

  
“But what if it’s serious?” Davey persisted.

  
Max scoffed, “How would you know?”

  
Oh, Davey did know. He could set broken bones, treat gangrene, and even do CPR. He also knew that dehydration causes headaches.

  
“If you’re going to drink coffee so much then you got to drink more water,” Davey said matter-of-factly. How had he even known that about Max? It was true that since the campers arrived just a few hours ago Max had already consumed several cups, but only the one while he was in the Mess watching the intro movie. Could the kid smell it on him? Max inconspicuously sniffed at his hoodie which smelled like a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, thick cigarette smoke and all.

  
Observant little shit.

  
“Whatever you say doc,” Max said with sarcasm. “Maybe next you can look me over for cooties.”

  
Davey didn’t miss a beat. “I don’t think you have them since you’re not scratching, but I can have a look,” he said professionally. Gwen approached as Max went to retort. They’d come to the halfway point.

  
“Hey you two, how’s everything going? Having fun Davey?”

  
Davey perked up from the added attention. “Yes, ma’am. Mr. Max said he’d let me check him for body louse. Will I get a badge for it?”

  
“He what?” Gwen said taking hold of Davey.

  
Max was incredulous. “What!? Take that back you cretin. Tell her-”

  
Gwen cut him off with a look. She turned Davey around to her and asked him to repeat exactly what was said. When he finished with a smile on his face, Gwen breathed a sigh of relief that her big payday hadn’t been ruined on the first day and sent Davy to hand out the water and snacks from his bag.

  
“You’re an idiot,” she said. He flipped her the bird. “Shame the kid’s parents are knobs. Did he say anything else?”

  
“No,” he replied. “Some sad overtones but other than that, nada. What the hell was he talking about lice for?” He may not take the best care of himself but hygiene wasn’t a problem.

  
“Cooties, dumb-dumb. That’s the old word for body louse.” She pointed to his mess of curls. “With a mop like that, I figured you’d be familiar. When you said check you for cooties he thought you meant to check you out for bugs. Real great communication there counselor.”

  
“Oh,” was his only response.

  
Max would have usually defended himself and thrown back his own snide comments, but instead, he found he didn’t care. The counselor watched as Davey walked amongst his fellow campers handing out supplies and when he’d finished he looked back to Max who gave a reserved nod of a good job making Davey beam in return.

  
Max thought idly while the group sat and rested that if Davey did manage to be of some help then Max might be inclined to return the favor.


	4. Click Bait <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Just let me say a few things and we’ll get you on your way. First up, I only write at work and will be going on vacation so there will not be an update this week or next. Expect it to be Sunday the eleventh. It is also going to be the longest chapter so far, and include two very smexy scenes I hope you will enjoy. In the meantime though, I will leave you with a sneak peek at the first of those two scenes and would greatly appreciate your feedback on what you’d like to read. Lastly, writing a story on my own is a very labor intensive task as I have little to no direction and far too much ambition that is good for me, so as a result I would love to work on some collaborative projects with all of you. So come on down and lets write some smut together!

“Come ‘ere,” Max said casually, waving Davey to him. When the boy did not move he repeated the command. “Come. Here.”

Davey took a tentative step. Then another. Then he was turned and pulled in, his back to Max’s front. The counselor bent and hooked an arm around the youth’s chest to hold him in place while the other snaked down slipping under the shirt hem to rest on the sooth and freckled stomach.

He laughed nervously, “That tickles Mr. Max.” Then the hand moved down, fingers slipping into the waistband. Davey shivered involuntarily at feeling the breath and movement of lips into his ear.

“I told you already,” his voice husky and dripping with intent. “Don’t call me that.”

The _last_ thing Davey ever wanted was to disappoint.

“I don’t kn—Ohhh,” he moaned with the kneading of his groin through the underwear. D-Do you want me to call you something Ma-AAX!” He moaned again, louder as the pressure built.

Max clamped his hand over the boy’s panting mouth and whispered again harshly. “Keep your fucking voice down, kid!” Max could feel the slight twitch the cock in his hand gave. He gave this some thought. “Like when I swear, Bitch?”

Another jump. The kid made it too easy.

“You… You’re not s’possed to swear,” he said innocently. The hardening muscle made it clear that whatever he may have thought of things normally had nothing to do with the knee-trembling mess Davey was now.

“I do what I want, Davey. You know that by now right?” Max punctuated the question with another, harder knead. The response was a weak nod along with a needy moan that vibrated the man’s fingers still tight over soft lips. “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good. Ready?”

 Max saw the hesitation in the boy’s eyes. He had conflicting emotions playing across him as the situation unfolded deeper and more risqué. Adults did these sorts of things, and Davey was far sicker being treated like a child, than by the discomfort/ecstasy he felt at his counselor’s touch. What was happening didn’t seem right, but Davey couldn’t ignore that he was feeling a kind of satisfaction having the older man behind him, his dark arms so much stronger than his own, and they wrapped around his thin frame completely. For the briefest of moments he wanted to feel the hand on his mouth slip to his throat.

He’d never had a thought like that before but something told him it would increase the good.

Davey worried his lower lip to the point it came back from between his teeth plump and red, so much so that Max was sure that anymore trauma would cause the slick flesh to bleed. He’d been tormenting the boy for nearly twenty minutes now, and Davey was reaching the point of no return as he became an increasingly ruined mess in Max’s hands. The counselor wasted no time in taking the reddened morsel in his mouth, attacking Davey’s lips with a flurry of nipping and pulling that spilled a copper taste out over his tongue and a symphony of noises graced his ears as Davey whimpered and moaned into the counselor’s mouth.

 “P-Please… Daddy,” the boy begged. He didn’t know what he was begging _for,_ but he knew Max wanted to hear it.

“Good boy,” Max purred.

The camper’s eyes were lidded slits heavy with a feeling he had never experienced. It was too intoxicating to deny and couldn’t muster the strength to resist something that felt _so_ good. He didn’t know how to climax the feeling that needed, wanted to reach a peak that only Max would take him to.


	5. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so i handled it the only way I knew how.

Max felt happy as the hike returned to the camp. Perhaps not as ecstatic as his red-headed interest seemed, but a narcotic calm was a well enough respite from his usual stormed mind. It was joined with hunger and for a rare occasion was looking forward to whatever meager meal was going to be offered now.

The twelve campers and two counselors walked in a loose formation into the front entrance of the Mess hall and were assaulted by an absolutely toxic mass of fumes that seemed to not just waft but fly from the large serving window that was now accented by a plume of light grey smoke that began to fill the upper space of the room.

            “You have to be joking!” Gwen cried. “Max watch the campers while I check on the Quartermaster. Tell them about fire safety. That looks appropriate.” And she disappeared through the sliding door into the back where the sounds of an argument left with the smoke. Max turned and extended both arms out to corral the energetic campers that were jostling each other in the doorway to see what the commotion was about.

“Get back you animals. Nothing to see here.” The campers giggled at his playing, very receptive to a more stereotypical counselor experience from the grouchy man. Only Davey cared enough to wonder why Max seemed one way one moment and another in the next. They complained none the less.

“But we want to see!”

“What’s happening?”

“I’m hungry.”

Max pressed the group back making sure none slipped by while distracted with another. When he’d finally settled them down into some semblance of order, Gwen emerged from the double-doors looking just slightly annoyed and carrying a box of clipboards, paper, and pencils.

“QM says the kitchen will be back up in about fifteen minutes,” she addressed the campers. “While we wait, how about we all head over to the activities field where we’ll fill out these surveys for your preferred camp. Let’s go everyone.” They began walking with her, casting interested glances back at the thin wisps still peeking from the cracks in the doors and windows. Davey fell in beside Max.

“Mr. Max,” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“How come things are so weird here?”

That was an interesting question. Why indeed. It was true that Max sometimes felt like Camp Campbell, and places like it, places out of the way and filled with an air of odd to them that were tangible in their strangeness, but the camp had so many extenuating circumstances to it that making a clear reasoning on the matter was easier said than done.

For the most part, Max just chocked it up to ‘shit happens’ and its eccentric owner.

“Don’t know, kid. Just one of life’s mysteries,” he said. The camper set his jaw and Max saw the tiny veins appear on the child’s temple.

“My name is Davey, not ‘kid’,” he half politely reminded and half angrily chastised.

Max thought about that. He didn’t like the name ‘Davey’, found it too common, too uninteresting. He imagined the camper growing up and shedding the childish spelling for the more proper ‘David’ and while that sounded slightly better; words like kid, shrimp, and twerp felt both more informal and better fitting with Max’s informal lifestyle, _and_ they were appropriate pet names for someone who would very much be his new pet.

So long as nothing better comes along.

This too was something that gave Max pause. He was an opportunistic hunter, and had already come to the realization that Davey was simply the most appealing option, and fit with the man’s preferred prey: vulnerable, small, and a voice that he could tell would make for some incredibly arousing noises if played just right.

His cock agreed at the thought and tried to make such known, but the mellow high was still effective at clouding it. He shook his head.

“Sorry _twerp_ ,” he emphasized, enjoying the fluster creeping on the boy’s cheeks at the obvious prod, “That’s not happening until you drop that annoying ‘mister’ crap. I ain’t no mister.”

_Master might have a better ring_ , Max thought.

Davey huffed. “It’s the proper way to address one’s elders. And it’s polite,” he quickly added.

“Whatever you say,” Max replied as they stepped onto the Activities Field.

The space was a large clearing connected to the camp proper close to the mess hall and would be where the majority of the activities in camp would be held aside from the Mess, Lake, and surrounding forest. It had several hurriedly and poorly constructed pavilions that served as the ‘camps’ each participant had signed up for if it couldn’t be argued that the previously mentioned spaces would not have sufficed. The counselors distributed the campers and supplies at the various picnic tables.

Max and Gwen sat at their own table to pass the time on their phones, but were interrupted a few moments later by Davey who seemed to make a point to direct himself to Gwen.

“Ms. Gwen,” The boy asked.

“Yes?”

“I think I lost something really important on the trail earlier. Can we go look for it?”

Not a single other camper had shared more than a few words with the counselors, and Gwen assumed that was because every year they care less and less but, _Jesus Christ this kid is needy,_ she thought.

“Yeah, of course we can. Can it wait till after lunch?” Max heard the faint hope in her voice.

“No!” Davey insisted. He looked at Max then quickly back. Quieter he said, “It’s really valuable and what if somebody takes it?”

The counselor didn’t mention that no one outside Camp Campbell comes onto the property after Cameron order QM to shoot trespassers on sight. A duty the old man very much enjoyed.

She took a moment to pray they wouldn’t be explaining gunshots in the night to hysterical parents.

“Do you know where you left it?”

“Uh huh. I think it’s at that rest place on the trail.”

“You think,” she added.

Davey corrected, though he wasn’t entirely sure, “It is!”

She let out a sigh and lamented that if nothing else, Cameron was clear: Davey gets whatever he wants. “Within budget!” He had said.

“Yeah, okay. Do you want me to go with you, or Max?”

The boy looked again at the man and considered the question. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked.

Max was only about an hour into the high and still very much hungry. If he couldn’t get into the kitchen then the lightly stocked cooler at his hideaway would be well enough for now.

“Makes no difference to me,” he said with feigned disinterest and stood up from table, knocking his long knees on the tabletop that was intended for campers a deal shorted than himself. Davey padded along beside but took the lead when Max instructed him to do so.

If he was getting dragged back into the forest than at least he could look at the boy’s rear on the way, even with what little there was.

The interactive area was as they had left it. Max noted a fresh tag carved into the wooden trashcan and passively thought to find and confiscate the blade when he returned. A candy wrapper was crumpled by it, and Davey stopped to properly dispose of it. Aside from personal gain, being a good person serves no purpose and was utterly pointless. Its best to think only of yourself and limiting the ways other can mess with you. But Max admitted that the selfish, genuine, and well-meaning persona Davey insisted on only added to the enjoyment fantasizing of ruining that innocence.

“So what is this thing you lost anyway,” Max asked.

Davey walked around a row of log benches. “It’s… Somebody gave it to me a long time ago and it important.”

“Sheesh alright, don’t tear up on me.” Davey flashed him a scowl then headed deeper into the woods toward Max’s encampment. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you going?”

Davey shot over his shoulder without stopping, “I might’ve dropped it farther in.” Then he stopped and realized he’d incriminated himself.

“You didn’t stay with the group?” Max asked incredulously and with a tinge of guilt himself. Then it mounted knowing damn well Gwen would this kid over anything Max had to say. “What were you doing?”

Davey kept walking and Max didn’t press knowing full well what the answer was. They walked to a tree that was flanked on several sides by small bushes the perfect size to hide someone like Davey. Partially covered by needles was a flat red disk with a reflective metallic line a few centimeters long in its middle. Davey hadn’t seen it yet, and before Max called it out he parted the branches and on the other side thirty feet or so was his ratty lawn chair.

He had been spying!

“This it,” the man said holding up the disk. It felt like cardboard and was damp from being in the decaying forest floor.

“Give it!” Davey said making a grab for the prize. Max pulled away the last moment and Davey went by in a blur. He tried again with more desperation and went sprawling to the ground at the counselor’s feet. He lay there for a moment before returning to stand with a huff. His face was red and puffy not just from hitting the ground and his eyes were large and threatened with overflowing.

Max was a bully. He had absolutely no interest the disk, but Davey did, and he wanted to see just how far the boy would go to get it. A power trip. Nothing more.

“Why should I,” he said. “Tell me why you were spying. I’m not giving you this thing until you do.”

“That’s not fair!” Davey stomped and threw back his arms. “Why do you pick on me?!”

_Because I can’t fuck you,_ Max thought _. Because how else would I convey to you and everyone else that I’d rather wear you as a cock-sleeve than anything else?_

“Because you make it so easy.” Max said leaning forward. He met Davey’s stare with cold indifference. He wanted to push the boy over the edge, to not stop. Davey looked ready too, his face was contorted in a mix of emotions close to a tantrum, but just when Max thought he’d won, Davey’s face softened and his shoulders slumped. Not quite a look of defeat. It may have even been pity.

“You’re lying.” He wiped an arm across his face. It came away wet. He hugged himself and broke Max’s stare. “You don’t have to lie.” His voice was so quiet that Max almost hadn’t heard. Davey spoke in the same way a beaten puppy looked.

Max _was_ lying. Like most people, he often hid his true feelings behind acts of dishonestly. And like most people, Davey could see though things like this when people did them. Because Davey had become familiar with dishonest people and had learned to live around them.  He wasn’t mad at Max. He wasn’t mad at anything. Bad things, bad people, people doing bad things, they’re a part of nature as much as any good things. How could he be mad at nature?

Davey dealt with whatever cards he was given. The two were alike in that way.

“I know what it’s like to be sad, Mr. Max. I know sometimes good people say things they don’t mean.” Davey stayed his eyes on a spot of ground some few feet away. He spoke flatly in absolutes and made Max wonder where this seriousness had come from. “I don’t like being said, and I dont like when other people are sad either. That’s why I like nature,” he said looking up at Max once again. “Out here there aren’t as many people, and things are better. I think the two are related.”

Max thought, _Jesus, somebody really fucked up with this kid._

Davey nodded at the puck still in Max’s hand. “That’s a Pog. I have a few.” He pulled several more multi-colored disks from an inside vest pocket and splayed them out in his hand like a deck of cards. “They belonged to a friend of mine,” he added.

Max turned the disk over in his palm seeing the metal line was a staple that had been driven through the cardboard. The disk was red on one side and yellow on the other. On the yellow side was writing in marker.

_Jasper_

“His name was Jasper, and he was my best friend.”

“Was?” Max almost didn’t want to ask. This was getting heavy and all he’d wanted to do was bust the kid’s balls, not have a moment.

“Yeah.” Davey said, and left it at that. He wouldn’t tell Max he was looking for a nice place to bury the old toys. Didn’t want to share just yet that he was too tired to continue carrying around the totems of old friendship.

Max held out the Pog again and Davey took it. He returned it and the rest to his pocket. “Damn kid, you don’t have to get so worked up all the time. You haven’t even gotten through your first day yet.”

Davey laughed. It was a sad laugh that didn’t belong to someone so young. “Yeah, but that’s okay. Tomorrow will be even better.”

“Right…” Max said. He didn’t know how to continue. On one hand he was out here, alone with Davey and his fantasies. On the other though, this was awkward and honestly not seeming worth the time. He could change that if he wanted.

“You know, you’re a lot nicer than the other campers.” He thought the words were a little groom-ish, but they had the desired effect of getting the boy to lighten up. Davey was an honest-to-goodness type desperate for validation. He wanted someone to love him, and Max could make him think just that.

“It’s nice to be nice.” Davey said with a small smile. He looked at Max more affectionately. “You can be nice too, Mr. Max.”

“Ohh, you think I’m nice, huh?” He drew out a friendly banter getting the boy to relax, steering the conversation the way he wanted. “Yeah I can be nice, but only to people I like.” He gave a smug, upturned expression that was intentionally comical to Davey. He watched the camper giggle at the display through one cracked open eye.

“Do you like me, Mr. Max?”

_Gotcha._

“You’re a pain in the ass,” he said honestly. Davey looked crestfallen but quickly brightened again. “But yeah, I like you.”

Davey smiled. “Really?”

“Really.” Now it was his turn. “Do you like me?” Max asked. He already knew the answer, but this was important to goad the kid further away from what was acceptable.

“Of course!” Davey said. He did genuinely like Max. He liked most everyone. But the counselor was different. Max was so different from everyone else, and Davey didn’t know that that was what he liked most. He was attracted to it, but simply didn’t know the words for the feelings. Aside from the mental differences, he was attracted to the physical ones as well. Max was so much taller than Davey. He didn’t explicitly know, but he got the feeling Max knew how to protect himself, and that meant he could protect someone he liked too. Max also had skin so much darker than his own. It was pretty and new. Suppose, it was these differences that gave Davey hope this person would be different than the others, and care for him.

“Good,” Max said resting a hand on Davey’s shoulder. “Wanna see how I really show people I like them?”

Davey nodded and melted into the touch. Max knew he’d won.

“Come ‘ere,” Max said casually, waving Davey to him. When the boy did not move, he repeated the command with more force. “Come. Here.”

Davey took a tentative step. Then another. Then he was turned and pulled in, his back to Max’s front. The counselor bent and hooked an arm around the youth’s chest to hold him in place while the other snaked down slipping under the shirt hem to rest on the sooth and freckled stomach.

He laughed nervously, “That tickles Mr. Max.” Then the hand moved down, fingers slipping into the waistband. Davey shivered involuntarily at feeling the breath and movement of lips into his ear.

“I told you already,” his voice husky and dripping with intent. “Don’t call me that.”

The last thing Davey ever wanted was to disappoint.

“I don’t kn—Ohhh,” he moaned with the kneading of his groin through the underwear. D-Do you want me to call you something else, Ma-AAX!” He moaned again, louder as the pressure built.

Max clamped his hand over the boy’s panting mouth and whispered again harshly. “Keep your fucking voice down, kid!” Max could feel the slight twitch the cock in his hand gave. He gave this some thought. “Like when I swear, Bitch?”

Another jump. The kid made it too easy.

“You… You’re not s’possed to swear,” he said innocently. The hardening muscle made it clear that whatever he may have thought of things normally had nothing to do with the knee-trembling mess Davey was now.

“I do what I want, Davey. You know that by now right?” Max punctuated the question with another, harder knead. The response was a weak nod along with a needy moan that vibrated the man’s fingers still tight over soft lips. “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good. Ready?”

 Max saw the hesitation in the boy’s eyes. He had conflicting emotions playing across him as the situation unfolded deeper and more risqué. Adults did these sorts of things, and Davey was far sicker being treated like a child, than by the discomfort/ecstasy he felt at his counselor’s touch. What was happening didn’t seem right, but Davey couldn’t ignore that he was feeling a kind of satisfaction having the older man behind him, his dark arms so much stronger than his own, and they wrapped around his thin frame completely. For the briefest of moments he wanted to feel the hand on his mouth slip to his throat.

He’d never had a thought like that before but something told him it would increase the good.

Davey worried his lower lip to the point it came back from between his teeth plump and red, so much so that Max was sure that anymore trauma would cause the slick flesh to bleed. He’d been tormenting the boy for nearly twenty minutes now, and Davey was reaching the point of no return as he became an increasingly ruined mess in Max’s hands. The counselor wasted no time in taking the reddened morsel in his mouth, attacking Davey’s lips with a flurry of nipping and pulling that spilled a copper taste out over his tongue and a symphony of noises graced his ears as Davey whimpered and moaned into the counselor’s mouth.

 “P-Please… Daddy,” the boy begged. He didn’t know what he was begging for, but he knew Max wanted to hear it.

“Good boy,” Max purred.

The camper’s eyes were lidded slits heavy with a feeling he had never experienced. It was too intoxicating to deny and couldn’t muster the strength to resist something that felt so good. He didn’t know how to climax the feeling that needed, wanted to reach a peak that only Max would take him to. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, at least inappropriate, but it felt very good.

Max started slowly, part from concern at breaking his new toy before he’d had a chance to really break it in, and partly for fear of getting caught. But to be fair it was that reason that made it so alluring. It was just about the most risqué thing he could do.

He sat back against a tree and brought Davey with him. He cast a final worried glance around before focusing his full attention on the boy now straddling his hips. Davey was squirming in his lap, digging his ass further into Max’s hardening erection. He thrust up all the while grinding his groin deeper into Davey. The friction between them was enough to start a fire as Max undid each of their belts, buttons, and zippers. The beat scarlet on Davey’s face at Max seeing his privates press though the thin white fabric of his undershorts was intoxicating. It made Max want to explore all the ways Davey would react to various touches, pleasures, and pains. He placed their still covered privates next to one another and joined the spreading dark patches of pre-soaked cloth, rubbing the heads of themselves together. Davey began rocking forward in Max’s hand. His movements were unskilled and needy. They distracted Max from his own pleasure and he tightened the already iron grip on the boy’s hip. He was sure there would be a bruise there when they were done.

Davey whined, “Max that hurts.” To which the counselor responded by tightening his grip on the already sensitive flesh of Davey’s boyhood. The redhead mewled with an otherworldly lewdness and tightened his fists where they were balled in the chest of Max’s shirt. The boy was having to use all his strength just to remain upright. Each touch by the man made his arms want to buckle and fall forward into his arms.

“Do you want to feel even better baby?” Max asked. He didn’t care for the name, but he knew Davey would absolutely flip. The boy responded by doubling his efforts to make Max feel good. Even now as he was fully gripped by the moment and incapable of rational thought, Max still took priority.

“Max. Max. Yes, Max!” Davey panted and repeated so desperate for anything that was next. The warm feeling in his stomach was a fire and growing. Max was touching his privates and rubbing it against his own. Finally they shed their underwear and Davey was so thankful for Max’s warm hand because the cold air on his wet groin was both uncomfortable and sent a very pleasant shiver up his spine. He was beginning to understand that even usually bad things could feel good.

Presently, Max slowed his kneading and Davey gave pathetic whine for more. He ground himself into Max wanting more of that new feeling.

“No! M-Max don’t stop!” The boy yelped as he raise raised and repositioned. He wrapped his arms and legs around Max’s much larger self and when he was safely, albeit roughly onto the ground, he felt Max’s penis was pressing into the space between his rear. Max was panting very loud, and looked the boy over below him.

This was almost too much for Max. The camper was a dream come true. Finally alone and with someone willing, Max was looking forward to the sweet release he’d been chasing for what seemed like so long. He wanted to take things at least relatively slow and enjoy things, but there was no way of knowing just how much time he’d have. He was already so close, just having this kid panting and moaning out here in the open was such a turn on! It was illegal and sexy, wrong and so fucking good, it was the greatest trip he’d ever been on. So close, but he wanted more, and Davey’s ass was too inviting to ignore despite the lack of preparation and time.

Davey would learn to like it. If not, well…

Davey felt the thing between his cheeks press forward and was briefly uncomfortable before the intrusion backed away. It came again and this time harder. Davey looked up at the man over him for signs of how to feel or make it better, but Max’s eyes were looking at all of Davey save his eyes. He felt Max’s stare traveling his body and blushed at the attention. His usual complexion returned when the thrusts became painful and tried to enter him.

“Max, what are you—

“Shut up!” Max snarled and Davey cowered back. He panicked remembering he was on the ground with nowhere to go. He tried again to speak when Max clamped a hand on his throat. Hard.

“Stop. Hurts. Max,” he choked out and screamed when he felt Max finally force his entrance after depositing a thick spit on his poised cock.

“Sorry kid,” Max said with no empathy as he pressed on. He saw red as he continued the advance with no care any longer for the boy beneath him. He’d waited so long and thought about this day so much that it took him over and made him act without thought. Davey screamed and cried, or at least tried to with Max’s palm continuing to close the boy’s windpipe. He could bring his fingers all the way around the pale neck and he briefly considered how much strength it would take for a quick snap in any direction, It would quiet the cries that surly would have gotten some alarm, but he wanted his toy to last a little longer.

Max realized that what was happening wasn’t planned, was bad even, but the feeling of Davey squeezing the life out of his cock as he in turn choked the life out of Davey, was such a fucking trip.

Davey was positively writhing now. He flailed every limb, tensed every muscle in an attempt to free himself from under the man, under Max, who with each second stole more and more air from his lungs. His eyes were wide and flowing freely but no protest or sign was getting through and his vision was blurring more than just tears. A brief feeling of clarity came over him and he ready to thrash out with all his strength for just the slightest chance to be free. Max was thrusting with abandon now and getting sloppy, Davey lashed out with all he could when Max reached the height of what would have been a particularly powerful thrust.

Max was absolutely losing it. Weeks of pent up lust was releasing itself in a torrent of hate and sex. His lust-addled mind was drowning in pleasure as his cock surged forward and disappeared in the tightest cunt he’d ever fucked. In and out. In and out. Without stop he pressed on deep as he could to bury every bit of a ten-inch cock into this toy. He was so lost in the moment he’d almost not noticed Davey thrashing around. He tried to ignore the movement, but on the cusp of the push that may have sent him over the edge, Davey squirmed away just an inch. Enough to make Max pull out from the imperfect angle and from pulling out almost completely.

He wasn’t thinking as he drove a closed fist into Davey’s nose making it bleed from one nostril and a broken bridge. Davey’s head snapped back against rock with a wet thud.

“Don’t you fucking dare pull away from me bitch!” Max roared bring their faces together. Davey’s eyes were half lidded and his head lulled from side to side. But he was finally still, and Max had catching up to do.

He speared in again. Without the kid to clench his ass, Max was able to go deeper and really work the boy’s body how he wanted. He released his hold on the kid’s neck and used both hands to pull Davey onto his cock. A small bump was visible on Davey’s stomach and Max placed his hand there and pressed down. He was masturbating though a kids intestines and it was fucking great. He kept up the pace for a few more minutes until he was ready and without pulling out lifted and spun Davey still on his cock. He saw a patch of red spreading from the back of the camper’s head but quickly paid it no mind. Davey was in no position to argue.

Now riding his cock reverse cowgirl, Max leaned the bot forward slightly, supporting him with one hand around his small waist and the other held the boy up by the throat that too was turning shades of black and blue. The blood from Davey’s ass was the perfect mix of lubrication and friction, and when Davey regained enough faculties to cry and moan again, Max came. He emptied himself inside only the latest greatest fuck he’d had. He allowed Davey to swallow every drop and didn’t even think of releasing his hold on the boy until he noticed Davey had stopped fighting.

Max panted heavily. Out of breath and coming down he said, “I _will_ kill you, kid. Keep your mouth shut you got it?”

No reply.

“Hey,” he said pulling out and roughly spinning his ward. “Answer m—

Davey’s lips were blue and matched the bruises on his neck perfectly. Even in death Max thought the boy still looked just as fine. If he hadn’t looked up to Gwen’s hysterical screaming he may have used his toy again. Oh well.


End file.
